Love is Just a Game
by Mystic Tink
Summary: What happens when a "Lady of the Night" becomes a "Lady of the Knife" but falls in love with the one person she was sent to kill? Well, lets see shall we....
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Peoples! I ****dunno**** where this came from but ****anyhu**** thought I might as well write it down and**** post it to see what ye think!**

**I'm completely winging it though!****:S**

**Tell me what ye think please:-) ****Review!!!!! **

**Chapter one**

Saroya cried out in pain as she was thrown roughly into the cold dark dungeon.

"Ha! Maybe you'll think of that next time before you try to assassinate the Prince!" said one of the guards leering t her.

She just looked at him from under her eyelashes as she lay where she landed. He laughed and slammed the door to the cell. The sound echoed eerily in the empty room. Only when she was sure no one was around did she let herself cry. She cried and cried, all the hurts streaming out and down her face with her tears as she remembered all that had happened in the past few weeks.

Her body was tired and sore and Saroya was pretty sure that the guard had dislocated her shoulder as he threw her in.

Faces and people, places and names flashed through her mind until they stopped on one face, one person, one place...

These thoughts made her cry harder, her heart aching with sorrow and her stomach a flaming pit of guilt.

"Why?!" she moaned. "Why me! After all I've done! Why me!!" she screamed so loud her throat hurt. What felt like hours later Saroya heaved a racking sigh and moved onto the wooden pallet that would serve as her bed and wallowed in self pity, plagued by memories...

****

**_Flashback (Saroya's POV)_**

_Three weeks ago The Company had first approached me_

_It had been a wet, windy night when Clarisse, the substitute mother, carer and helper to all the girls who lived at the Red Night Inn had come for me. I had been relaxing in the lobby with my two best friends Roxy and Latoya. Roxy was a fiery Italian girl with long dark hair that fell in soft curls around her dark blue eyes and full pink lips. She was great fun to be around and never let her situation in life get her down. Latoya was a tall dark skinned girlwith long braided black hair and huge chocolate eyes. She was the silent supporter of the group and was always there when needed!_

_Clarisse had rushed into the lobby looking white and nervous._

_"Saroya," she said "Saroya dear there are two men outside who want to talk to you."_

_Two men, who want to talk to me,well that's a new oneI thought, but said aloud;_

_"I'll go get ready will I?" for the Red Night Inn was not a normal Inn. It was a place where men came to enjoy some "night time pleasures". Yes Saroya was a Lady of the Night, an escort...a prostitute._

_"I don't think it's that kind of talking Saroya." Clarisse said hesitantly._

_"Oh." I was intrigued, and followed her out to the plush reception area._

_There stood two men, almost identical in every way: both had charcoal grey suits and sunglasses with greased back hair and perfect moustaches._

_"Gentlemen, this is Saroya Banks." Clarisse introduced me and I shook hands with them, not liking the look of them at all, they were too slimy looking, too greased and...clean!!_

_"Hello." I said. "How can I help you Gentlemen?"_

_"Is there somewhere we can speak in private?" said greasy man on the right._

_" Certainly, there is a penthouse on the top floor we can use. I f you would like to follow me?" I replied, more curious than ever but beginning to suspect some ulterior motive from these two. I lead them to the lift, leaving Clarisse staring after us._

In the dark cell of the present, Saroya was again sobbing and was furious for doing so. She hated to cry, it was only a show of weakness and she hated to show any weakness at all, even with no one around! Suddenly she heard the lock scraping back on the huge door and she sprang up immediately into a sitting position. A guard walked through the door carrying a metal meal tray.

"Here, eat that. I'll be back in half an hour to collect it." He said gruffly as he left it on the grubby floor and then left, locking the door behind him.

Saroya quickly jumped on the half cooked bread and stone cold beans that made her gag but she wolfed them down anyway, such was the extent of her hunger!

After this she felt slightly better and went back to her bunk and there, much to her surprise, she fell asleep.

_

* * *

_**Well? What'd ye think?? Was it good, bad, disastrous? Please tell!! Be a good reader and let this lonely little author sniff know what you think of her work! Let me know if I should continue with the story cause I don't want to spend ages writing something no one's ****gonna**** read! All you have to do is press that little review button:-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! T****here seemed to be quite a bit of interest in this story so I****'****m gonna carry it on**** and see ****w****here**** the wind blows it!!**

**Remember, REVIEW and tell me what you think afterwards:D**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Two**

The days passed slowly in that dark cell and Saroya grew ever more distant and ever more engrossed in her memories and the past.

Every night she dreamed of him and every day she heard the voices of the two strange men echoing in her head. _"We need someone with your...talents...to do a little job for us."_ It had sounded innocent enough when they had first met her, and she had never wanted to spend her whole life as someone whose worth was only what a man would pay for her. They had offered her more money than she thought she would ever see and that's exactly what they had said: _"We can pay you more money than you will ever see in this line of work! So much that you will never have to work again."_

Oh how good that had sounded; to never have to sell herself to another stupid lustful man going through a mid-life crisis! Naturally she had jumped at the offer and agreed to do what they wanted.

_Stupid girl! _She thought scathingly to herself, _you should have known something was up! You should have run then and there and refused to do anything! But no__ at the mention of money they had you, proving__ yet__ again that you could be bought if the price was high enough!_ She hated herself for that and was so angry and full of guilt that she felt she had no right to live. She had done the unforgivable and now was suffering the consequences.

Her mind drifted to the day she left with the men to find out what she was to do...

_**Flashback, Saroya's POV:**_

_The sun was splittin__g the __s__tones__ as I left the Red Night Inn with the two strange men who had so far refused to tell me their real names, or any form of a name. So I have christened __them W__1 an__d W__2! __(Weirdo 1 and Weirdo 2!)_

_They had__n't really told me all that much about what I'm going to be doing but they've offered me security for life in that I'll never have to work another day in my life and I'll still have money to spare! "It can't be as bad as what I've been doing so far though." I thought and even the weather seemed to be telling me all would be well! _

_We walked for a couple of minutes down the road to a large plain building in the middle of town, the__re was no__ sign a__bove the door, which__ was __ a bit odd but I went in__ after them__ anyway. _

_Once inside the luxurious hall I was told to wait and that someone would be out for me soon. So I waited and waited__until at last someone came for me. A man with no hair__ a squashed nose and piggy little eyes was to be my guide__ around the place__. He wasn't really all that much taller than me but boy did he emanate power! He just stood there and it oozed off him in great waves. I was __kind of__ scared!_

_"Ms. Banks?" he said in a deep__ gravelly voice._

_"Yes." Came my timid answer._

_"Follow me please." He said and turned away, heading for the staircase. He didn't speak at all and I named him Rock__y__ in my head__ because he was so broad and silent__. We arrived at a small door off the main landing, here Rock__y__ just pointed and grunted. I took this to mean I was to go in, so I did. I looked around and found myself in a small bedroom. There was nothing in there except for an old bed,__ a chest of drawers and W__2 by the__ tiny__ window._

_He turned to me and said; __"I__ have been instructed to tell you of your assignment. P lease sit down."_

_I perched nervously on the edge of the hard bed_

_"You have been brought here to commence training__ in assassination." My breath froze in my throat. "The Master thinks you are the ideal person for this particular mission. You will be filled in further on the details in a short while but for now be content to know that you will be trained to the best of your abilities and will have a week until you have to leave. It is a bit sooner than we would like but unforeseen difficulties have lead to major changes in the plan."_

_Somehow I managed to find the ability to speak. "Assassination__?" I croaked out, "Who am I to assassinate?"_

_"That is not important at the moment, for now you need to unpack, put those clothe s on__," he pointed to a lump of clothing on the bed, __"and__ come to the front hall and meet you trainer."_

_"But..."_

_"Do it now __please;__ the Master will explain when the time is right. You have five minutes." And with t__hat W__2 left me in the room and shut the door behind him._

_I walked over to the bed and picked up the clothes. There was a pair of trousers, a t-shirt and an old jacket. All items appeared to have been worn before, but other than that were in perfect condition. I put them on and to my surprise found they fit perfectly which freaked me out a bit I must admit!_

_Once I had them on I went back down the stairs and __into the front hall__ my mind filled with the person I was going to have to kill__. There__ in the hall__ stood Rock__y and W2. W__2 looked as uninterested as usual, but Rock__y was__ leering__ at me__ and somehow I knew that it was going to be a very hard week!_

Saroya groaned and got up off the floor. She knew she should be trying to escape, get out of there and go start a new life elsewhere but she just wasn't right. She was so lethargic and tired all the time! It was almost as if her body had given up the fight as she spent so much time down memory lane.

Suddenly she heard footsteps racing along the corridor outside her cell.

"Saroya!!" she heard someone yell. Someone she recognised.

"Daryl!" she called back hardly believing her ears as she raced to the door."Daryl! Is that you? Where are you?"

"I'm right here!" he said as he crashed into her door. "Oh hell! Saroya!"

Saroya could see his face pressed up against the small barred window.

"Daryl! Oh my God, Daryl what are you doing here?" She cried. But he had no chance to answer as the guards caught up to him and one grabbed him roughly by the arms as the other took hold of his blond hair and yanked hard making him cry out in pain.

"C'mon you frigging piece of shit!" The guards snarled and began to drag him away, but he struggled as he went and they had a hard job of it!

"Daryl! Daryl!"Saroya screamed after him. He didn't answer her though because of the hold the guards had on him, but her eyes met his green ones and she saw a world of sorrow and regret in them just before he was dragged through the door at the end of the corridor and it was closed with a loud bang.

She stayed where she was for a few minutes in complete shock, but then went back to sit on her bunk and just stared at the floor, one thought going through her mind: _"What__ the hell is going on here?"_

**I know that's ****kinda**** leaving it a bit of a cliff-hanger but who knows, it might make ye all want to ****come**** back and hear more! **

**Well you all know what to do... hit that review button and tell me what you think!!**** XD**


End file.
